You Loved Me For The Greater Good
by how I live now
Summary: Slash writing between Dumbledore and Grindelwald eventually . The summer Dumbledore fell in love. Rating may change go up as story continues. YAY!


So this is the SLASH writing for the mini-competition that is circulating between myself, Jade, Holly, Sophie, Ellie and Lydia

**So ****this is the SLASH writing for the mini-competition that is circulating between myself, Jade, Holly, Sophie, Ellie and Lydia. Probably. I'm not exactly sure who is doing it. :S. You know you want me to win, readers, so get reviewin'! There's coooookies in it for you!**

.

.

.

.

There was once a boy named Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore. In the summer of his seventeenth year, he fell in love. This is the tale of how that came to be…

--

"Albus, I'll just be in my room," said Elphias Doge, poking his head round the door of his goof friend's sleeping quarters. Albus looked up from his position on his bed, various papers scattered around him, to smile and say, "Okay!", before becoming re-absorbed in his work. He was studying about his latest project; The Twelve Uses of Dragon's Blood, but was making little progress. Of the six he had found, four had already been discovered. Sighing, he threw down his quill and swung his legs down off his bed, so his feet were flat on the floor. He sat up, his back complaining profusely as he did so.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Albus wondered where all the time had gone. A few weeks ago (although it felt like a few days), he had been a carefree student, unburdened by responsibility and looking forward to the end of term and the completion of his school career. Now, he was a tired young man in need of a rest and a holiday.

Which, luckily enough, was exactly what he was getting. A fresh graduate from Hogwarts, he and hid best friend, Elphias, were embarking on the traditional round-the-world tour typically taken by young wizards like themselves. The prospect of the adventures he was surely going to have brought a smile to Albus' work-worn face.

Deciding to leave his research until later, he went next door to ask Elphias if he wanted to go downstairs to get a drink. They were spending their last night before their trip in the Leaky Cauldron and making use of the inn's facilities would have been foolish. A glass of Elf-made wine would be just the ticket, though Albus. Elphias' room was slightly smaller than his own; however it was cosier and more effectively lit.

"Albus!" exclaimed Elphias, looking up from a book. "How are you, my friend?"

"In need of a rather strong drink. Care to join me?"

"Of course!" he smiled, leaving the book open where it was on his desk and leaping up. While he searched for a jacket, Albus peered at the book. It contained an assortment of picture of scantily clad young witches. They posed in revealing stances and each girl had a cheeky expression and an exotic name like 'Destiny', 'Anastasia' and 'Roxy'. As Albus watched, the girls began to take of what little clothes they had on. Before they could become completely naked, he looked away, but not quickly enough for Elphias to not notice the object of his attention. The young man grinned.

"Pretty good, eh? I got it off a sixth year just before we left. You can borrow it when I've finished with it, if you like," he said teasingly, as if knowing he didn't have to offer.

"Err… I'm fine thanks," replied Albus awkwardly. His cheeks reddened slightly as he looked away.

"Aww, come on, Albus! I don't mind, honest," Elphias said, winking and nudging him in the ribs.

Albus shrugged him off and said, "Really. I'm fine. Now, how about that drink?" His fierce tone signified that the conversation was over. Elphias admitted defeat and followed him down to the bar, resolving to put the book in Albus' room at the earliest opportunity. However, once they were in the noisy, smoky atmosphere of the main pub, he soon forgot about the whole incident – which suited Albus just fine.

They wove their way through the crowds of drunken young men, subdued old warlocks and cackling middle-aged witches to reach the bar. Once there, they were met by the smiling, balding face of Tom the barman.

"Hello, gents, what can I do yer for?"

"Evening, Tom. I'll have a glass of Elvin Wine and a large brandy and gilly water, ta," said Albus, placing a few coins on the counter. Tom nodded, put the money in the till and got two glasses out. Whilst he prepared their drinks, Albus said, "Congratulations on the new baby, by the way."

Tom smiled a toothy grin. "Thank you. First boy me and the Missus 'ave 'ad. After three girls, I was getting worried I weren't gonna get a lad to carry on the family name. We're naming 'im Andrew, after the wife's pa, but I swear I'll get him to call his first son Tom, after me!" the barman chuckled, handing over the drinks. Albus smiled politely, and then went away with Elphias to find a table.

For a while, they sat in a comfortable silence, drinking and listening to the rowdy chatter of the people around them. When Albus felt he had consumed enough alcohol to feel a slightly bloated sense of self-importance, he set down his empty glass and began to discuss the route of tomorrow's journey with Elphias. They had decided to go to Egypt first, because the Pyramids had always fascinated both men, but after that there was debate as to whether Germany or Italy should be next.

"Italy would make more sense, Albus, it's closest," said Elphias, his speech slightly slurred. His brandy glass sat empty upon the table.

"That's true, but Germany gets frightfully cold during winter. It would be best to get it out of the way as soon as possible," Albus argued. His glass had been smaller than his friend's, thus meaning he would have the upper hand in the argument. "Germany gets far too tourist-y towards Christmas."

"I sssshuppose so… Maybe we can continue this over another drink?" Elphias did not pause to let Albus answer. "It's my round…" He got up and stumbled over to the bar. He returned, banging into tables on the way, with two full glasses of Butterbeer.

"Tom says we shouldn't start our trip with a hangover," he said, sipping the golden liquid distastefully. "I agree, but still… I was looking forward to getting roaring drunk and waking up with a beautiful witch in my bed."

Albus scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Is everything you think about to do with sex?"

"Quite possibly… What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all," said Albus sarcastically. Elphias was too drunk to notice his tone of voice. The young man thirstily gulped down the last of his Butterbeer, and then said, "Oh, Tom said an owl arrived for you. You should go to the front desk to collect it."

"Right," said Albus, standing up. He drained his Butterbeer and placed the empty glass on the table. "Do try to stay sober and don't disappear. I'll be right back," he said, although his words fell upon dead ears as Elphias was busy eyeing up to blonde girls, who were giggling with each other on the other side of the room. Albus rolled his eyes again, and left the bar.

The air in the reception was much clearer, and he found to his surprise that his head had been aching and throbbing slightly. Massaging the bridge of his nose gently with one hand, and ringing the bell on the front desk with the other, Albus sighed and wished he could be back on the bar, drowning his worries with his best friend.

"Can I help you?" asked a witch with curly red hair, a smattering of freckles and watery blue eyes. She had some what of a fixed smile on her face.

"I believe a letter arrived for me?"

"Name?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Really?" The witch gasped. "That's so weird! I remember taking you to the Common Room in your first year! I was a prefect… But that was so long ago; I suppose you've forgotten by now."

"No, I remember," said Albus; it wasn't a lie, he did vaguely recall a red-headed prefect taking him to the Common Room after the Welcome Feast.

"Really? Wow, it's great to see you again. And I must say, you're looking very well." Albus inwardly groaned at the girl's remark. He could tell where this conversation was going. "It's been such a long time, do you fancy catching up over a drink? My shift ends in a few minutes."

"No thanks," said Albus. "I'm turning in after I've my letter. Can I have it, please?"

"Aww, that's a shame. It would be great to talk to you. Are you sure you couldn't just -"

"Yes. Now give me my letter," he said, rather forcefully. The girl looked hurt.

"All right, don't get your wand in a knot…" she said, getting a letter out from a pigeon hole marked 'D'. "Here you are," she mumbled. "Have a nice evening."

"Thank you," said Albus, sorry he had snapped at her. He didn't even know her name. "Goodbye Miss…"

"Call me Sophia."

"Goodbye, Sophia," he smiled and returned to his table in the bar – only to find his seat occupied.

"Albus!" cried Elphias. "Got your letter then?" One of the blonde girls from earlier was perched upon on his lap; the other was sat in Albus' seat.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, his eyebrows rising sceptically. "Who are they?"

"Polly and Elle. Aren't they lovely?"

Albus said nothing, but pulled up a chair from another table, nodding politely at the girl, Polly, who wasn't on Elphias' lap. The man in question was currently 'busy' playing tonsil tennis with Elle. Polly looked at them enviously, and then turned to stare pointedly at Albus, as if to suggest they should be doing that. When he ignored her to study his letter, she huffed noisily, obviously thinking she had the worse deal.

Albus found out that the letter was from his brother, Aberforth. "Why would he be writing to me?" he asked himself. Curious, he slit open the envelope and pulled out the parchment it contained. As Albus scanned down the page, reading the loopy scrawl that was Aberforth's hand writing, his face grew pale, his eyes widened and the bottom fell out of the pit of his stomach. Swallowing with difficulty as his throat was suddenly very dry, he looked up at Elphias.

"Elphias?" he said croakily. His friend pulled away from Elle and uttered a slightly irritated' "What?"

"My mother is dead."

--

**Phew! Six pages of Word. If you bothered to read all of it, a review would now be nice :D. I didn't have time to proof read it, so there will probably been tons of mistakes. TELL ME ABOUT THEM!! Love to all!**


End file.
